


Eternally Yours

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Dear Persephone"...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm planning for it to be either 3 or 5 parts. We'll see how I feel about it. Either way, I hope it is sufficient.

_"Dear Persephone,"_ Hades scrawled across the top of the expensive linen stationary in his sharp script. His entire day had been long and frustrating and plagued by the persistent idea that if only she were there it wouldn't be so bad. It had truthfully been like that from the very moment she left up until the current time where he sat the desk in his lonely corporate office. He sighed. _"I miss you so much."_

A frown tugged at his lips at the vacuous words that stared back at him — mocking him. He missed her. Pfft! Of course he missed her! Such a pedantic collection of symbols couldn't even begin to convey the depth of hollowness he felt in her absence. He could to do much better than that. Without another thought, he scratched it out — the aggressive strikes of his pen unleashing his frustration across the paper before he crumpled the page in his fist and tossed it behind him.

_"My darling Persephone,"_ he started again on a new sheet. _"I've already begun counting down the days until you come home. Unfortunately, it is many and the memories I hold of you in my mind pale in comparison to the reality of you in my arms."_ Much better. _"Suffice to say, the mortals' Spring is my personal Winter and I can't help but imagine your warmth each night as I chase after dreams of you."_ Chase, indeed. His insomnia had seemingly kicked up to another level since she wasn't there to share their bed. If only he could catch the illusive wisps and fragments that slipped like smoke through his subconscious.

_"Oh, Kore,"_ he continued, the scuff of the nib against the paper the only sound in the otherwise silent office, _"there aren't enough words to begin to tell you how much I miss you. I long to hear the gentle sound of your voice and your infectious laughter, to smell the fragrant perfume of your hair and the springtime flowers that constantly fall from it in the same way that I constantly fall for you."_ He chuckled at himself. Gods, he was so sappy you could drizzle him over pancakes, but it was all her fault. _"I especially miss the brightness of your smile and the feel of your soft skin pressed against mine when I hold you close."_

Hades leaned back in his chair, needing to adjust himself. Stupid, ill-timed boners. He knew better than to reminisce on her smile and her hair and her softness... The things he would do to her... For her... A grin stretched across his face as an idea solidified in his mind. Would it be such a terrible thing to remind his wife of just how she affected him?

_"Even as I write this, I find myself distracted by thoughts of you and my own hand is a poor substitute for your touch. Sweetness, I wish you were here so that I could cover you with love, in mind, body, and soul. The taste of you on my tongue would be more decadent than the purest nectar and I find myself wanting."_ He blushed. Was that too much? Maybe so, but now he couldn't stop.

_"Kore, you are so beautiful. The way your body burns from our love leaves me with the insatiable desire to bury myself within you so that we can share the flames. Hot and breathless."_ That's romantic, right? He could feel the heat of his flush as it tipped his ears. _"I would worship you until you begged for reprieve, trembling from passion, and only then would I allow you that blissful release that you desperately craved. I hunger for the broken cries of my name as they pour from your kiss-swollen lips like the sweetest ambrosia."_

He stopped writing as the paper shifted maddeningly beneath his pen. When had his other hand left its position as anchor to massage the strain within his trousers? When had he unfastened said trousers? He hadn't even been aware. Probably best to wrap things up so he could... tend to matters at hand. He snorted at his own joke. Gods, he was so lame. What Persephone ever saw in him, he would never understand, but he smiled thinking of what her reaction to his pun might be.

_"My Queen, thinking of your love and knowing that I will have you in my arms again are the only things that keep me going through these dreary months and I hope, perhaps in vain, that you might think of me too. Eternally_ _Yours, Hades."_

Oh yeah. _"P.S. — The brat pack miss you too and Hecate says hello."_


End file.
